Love Square
by Emaya123454321
Summary: OK, lots of things different in this story. Paige has just been captured by A, and meets Alison, Maya, Ian, Garrett, and Wilden. A has really been holding each one captive, but what happens when they escape? And what happens when Emily and Maya's love triangle with Paige gets even more confusing with Alison?
1. Meet the Gang

_Hey guys, this story is kinda different than what I usually write. I don't know how it's gonna turn out, so bear with me._

Paige's POV

I let out a groan of pain as I landed on the hard concrete. As I sat up and rubbed my head, I looked around. The first thing that caught my eye made me gasp. "Garrett?" I asked, not believing my eyes. "Welcome to the party," he sighed. I looked around and saw Ian, Wilden, and with disbelief in my eyes, Maya and Allison. "Is that Maya? And Ally?" I asked. Garrett nodded. "But I thought you were all dead!" I cried. "That's what A wanted Rosewood to think. They have decoy body's of us, and the ones who's faces they don't destroy they put a mask over," he explained. "Why are they chained up?" I asked, noticing that Allison and Maya were the only ones chained to the wall. "You'll see any second now," he replied. Sure enough, after a few seconds, Maya suddenly jerked forwards, trying to break out of the chains. She stopped after a few seconds. "What was that?" I asked. "Maya and Allison are the only ones sane enough here to realize whats going on. Or so A thinks. The rest of us act crazy and confused around whoever the hell it is. Kinda freaky, but better than being locked up." Ian's voice was heard from behind me. I looked at them again. They were both staring at the floor. "Do they ever talk?" I asked. "Very rarley, and only to each other, and only about one thing," Wilden said. "Escape?" I asked. "You got the first letter right," Ian said. "Emily," I said, finally understanding. Garrett nodded. Allison suddenly tried busting forwards and breaking the chains, with no sucsess. Neither of them had spoken a word the whole time. "Has anyone ever tried to talk to them?" I asked. Garrett nodded. "We all have, it doesn't work," he said. "Well let me try," I said. "Go ahead, they won't talk to you," he said. I walked cautiously up to them and knelt in front of them. "Hey," I said. I didn't get an answer. "Maya, will you talk to me?" I asked. She didn't move, but I noticed a tear fall from her eye. "Maya, you know Emily talks about you all the time. She goes on and on about how much she misses and loves you," I said. More tears fell from her cheeks, and she made no attempt to stop them. "Maya listen to me, you're not going to sit here. I'm gonna get you out of here, all of us," I said. Allison sniffed, but made no other movement. I sighed and turned, only to be stopped by Maya's raspy voice. "She really talks about me?" She asked, tears still spilling down her face. I gasped and turned. "Yes, all the time," I said. The others gasped as well. Suddenly footsteps were heard from down the hall. Everyone laid in a limp or painful position, so I followed. A walked in slowly, watching us all carefully. I pretended to be unconscious. I suddenly felt a sharp kick to my side, but I didn't dare let out a noise or move more than the force of the kick took me. A chuckled a bit to themselves. I peeked my eye open the slightest bit and saw A walking over to Maya and Ally. They spat in front Maya. She didn't move. "Oh, is poor little Maya finally smart enough not to talk back? Just know that you are gonna be here forever, so it's good that you finally learned," they said. They had a voice modifier, so I couldn't tell who's voice it was. It switched from high to low and male to female. "No," Maya suddenly said. A turned around. "What was that?" A hissed. "No. I will not spend, another minute, in this prison, and I will not spend, another minute, with you," Maya spoke her words through clenched teeth, pausing to breath every few seconds. A laughed. "What are you gonna do?" A asked, laughing. Maya let out a breath, then lurched forwards, but instead of the chains pulling her backwards, she broke free. I kept myself from letting out a gasp. Maya spun in the air and kicked A hard in the stomach, knocking them flat on their back. She ripped Allison's chains free, and within second she and Allison were running down the hall. Wilden, Garrett, Ian, I were within a second following them. I heard footsteps from behind, and started running faster. At the exit door, Mayastood waiting. "Maya go!" I yelled. She shook her head. "All of you run, I'll hold A off for a minute!" she said. I nodded and ran after the others, praying Maya would be OK.

Maya's POV

As everyone ran outside, I saw A rounding the corner. "I didn't think you would be stupid enough to wait around," A said. "I'm not stupid, and if that's what you think then you're the stupid one," I hissed. A ran at me. Just before they were close enough for me to touch, I kicked off the wall and spun, punching A in the face and knocking them backwards. They flew back up, and I cartwheeled over their shoulder, grabbing their arm in the process. I flipped them over my shoulder and through the wooden floor to the floor below. I made sure they were unconscious before running off to join the others. As I caught up with them they stopped. "Hey! You're alive!" Ian said. "What did you do?" Paige asked. I didn't really feel like talking about it, so I remainded quiet. They sighed. Allison walked over and hugged me. I hugged her bac. After a minute. "You OK?" she asked. "Yes," I choked out. "Come on guys, we need to get going, A is still after us and we need to get to Rosewood," Garrett said. "Wait, which way do we go?" Wilden asked. I sighed. "Come on," I said. Allisobe walked beside as the rest followed me to Rosewood. If I would've known what was waiting, I would've stayed with A.


	2. Moving on, Sort of

_Hey everyone, you all seemed to like my last chapter, so I hope the rest of this story goes well. I have everything planned out, so I hope the rest of the story is as successfull as the first chapter. This chapter is actually just a short one, but you'll never see the end coming._

Alison's POV

I walked right beside Maya the whole way to Rosewood. I had been a captive the longest with A, right before Ian. I had never been able to talk, I was too pissed at A. When Maya was captured, I felt awful for her. Lindon had been a part of A all along, and he "killed" Maya to make Emily go through another loss. I had already been trying to escape for a long time, so when she joined me chained up on the wall, she was the only person who I could really talk to. Not that we talked loud enough for anyone to hear. For awhile it seemed A wouldn't be taking anymore captives, but then Garrett joined the group. Not long after so did Wilden. And just that day Paige. I still thought that out of everyone Maya went through the biggest experience of pain. She literally been ripped from her lover and best friends life, right after they'd established they loved each other. "So where are we headed?" Ian asked. "Well I think that we should tell the police," Wilden suggested. "Come on guys, the police station is this way," Garrett said. "No, guys we can't go to the police. We can't prove anything, they'll think we were all part of some big scam," I said. "She's right, follow me, we'll be safe at Emily's," Paige said. We quietly followed Paige a few streets until we reached Emily's. Maya and I stopped dead in our tracks. It had been so long since either of us had been here. Paige walked up and knocked on the door. Emily opened it and hugged Paige tightly. "Oh my god! Paige how did you get away from A? I saw them take you away and..." Emily trailed off, seeming to notice us all for the first time. "Wait, is that... Maya? Ally? What are you guys, but you're, and Garrett and Ian and Wilden, and you're all supposed to be, and you were all, how?" Emily stuttered, at a loss for words. "It's a long story," Paige said. "Come inside. You can explain there," Emily said, stepping aside to let us in. As I started walking inside I noticed Maya step back. I sighed and turned to her. "Hey, it's gonna be OK, I promise," I told her. She took a deep breath and started walking inside next to me. Neither of us were prepared for what was going to happen next.

Emily's POV

As Paige, Ian, Garrett, and Wilden stepped inside I waited for Maya and Alison. Maya stepped back, but Alison comforted her and she slowly walked in after her. I followed them inside and they all sat on a chair in the living room. That is, except for Maya. She settled on the floor away from everyone except Alison, even though there were still three or four chairs open. I sat in the chair closest to Maya and Ally. "OK, well I guess we should start from the beginning," Ally started. "None of us know who A is, they made sure of that. But I was the first one captive. A wanted to make it look like I had died because they wanted to hurt four and the girls," she continued. "I tried escape many times, but finally A chained me to the wall so I couldn't. Not long after me, Ian was captured as well. We were the only ones there for a long time, and finally Maya was brought in. Everyday she tried to escape, so finally A chained her to the wall next to me. We talked to each other all the time, but everyday she cried. Garrett joined us on Halloween, and Wilden not long after. Paige was just brought in today, but Maya had like an adrenaline rush and broke her chains. She fought A off until she could escape with the rest of us and led us to Rosewood. Paige led us here," she finally finished her story. I was shocked beyond words. Maya had not moved, and it didn't look like she was going to. She was staring into space, her head downwards. "Maya?" I asked. She didn't respond. "She is kinda unconsciously conscious. She won't respond to many things or people, and she almost never makes eye contact," Garrett explained. I knelt beside her. "Maya, look at me," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. She wouldn't look at me. "Maya!" I said more firmly. She finally looked up at me and I forced her to make eye contact. "Maya, I-" I started but she cut me off. "No. Don't even start, you love Paige and you're dating her so I don't want to hear anything you have to say," she snapped. I sighed. "Maya, yes I love Paige, but I always loved you. I always will, and you'll always have a special place in my heart. You were the first real girlfriend I had, but I think it's time you moved on too," I explained carefully. She got up and started walking out the door. "Maya!" Alison called after her but she just started running. Alison got up and ran after her, leaving the rest of us to sit in shock and silence.


	3. The Right Decision

_Hey guys, I hope you all liked my last chapter. This chapter is another drama filled one, so I hope you all enjoy!_

Alison's POV

I followed Maya out of Emily's house. "Maya!" I called. She didn't stop. "Maya wait!" I yelled. I ran faster and I was soon able to catch up to her. "Maya, listen. Emily is an idiot for doing that to you, and I'm not going to let her hurt you anymore. Come on, you are staying with me tonight," I said. She hesitated, then nodded and let me lead her to my house.

_One week later_

Maya and I had re-enrolled into Rosewood high. Maya's family moved back to Rosewood and now lived a few houses away from mine. We were both in gifted classes all throughout highschool, so we were allowed to be in 12th grade without going through our 11th grade year. (And even 10th for me.) I was currently walking beside Maya through the hallways to the cafeteria. As we entered the room Maya's eyes went directly to where Emily was sitting with her arms around Paige. She let out a wince. I'd had enough of Emily doing this to Maya. "Maya, play along," I said. "Huh?" she asked. "Play along, got it?" I asked. She nodded and look slightly confused at the same time. I put my arm around her shoulder and whispered for her to put her head on mine. She did as she was told, still looking confused. I heard pieces of whispered conversations: "Oh my god are they dating?" "Is that Ally and Maya?" "I thought Emily was back with Maya!" I snickered to myself. I stopped walking at a point I knew Emily would see us. "Are you good at improve?" I asked. She nodded. "Good, keep up with this scene. When I ask you if you can stay overnight you say you have homework and we'll continue from there," I explained quickly. She nodded. She still looked like she thought I was crazy, but she did as she was told. "Baby are you sure you can't stay over tonight?" I whined loud enough for Emily to hear. Maya laughed a bit. "No, I have homework to do, you know we can't skip doing our schoolwork, especially not in our situation," she giggled. I whined again and put my head on her neck. "But I miss you!" I whimpered. She laughed again. "I have to do my schoolwork, baby I promise you that I would rather be hanging out with you than doing it," she said. I kissed her cheek and made a whimpering noise. She laughed and I kissed her firmly on the lips. I could tell she was startled, but she quickly caught on and kissed back. I pulled back and smiled at her, keeping my hands around her neck. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Emily staring, as was Paige and the other girls. "But babyyyyy," I drew out the end of the word. "Can't you just skip one night? For me?" I begged. I gave her a slight nod, letting her know to say yes. "Fine," she sighed. I let out a small squeal and quickly kissed her lips. "You are the best girlfriend ever!" I yelped. She looked shocked and I quickly whispered in her ear to pretend that we were dating and that I would explain a log more later. I pretended to check my phone for the time. "Oh hey babe I gotta get to class, can you come over at 9:00?" I asked. "Sure, see you tonight," she giggled. "See you," I said before kissing her and walking off to class feeling pretty damn good about myself.

Maya's POV

As Alison walked away I tried to comprehend what had just happened. Alison pretended to be my girlfriend and make Emily jealous, and from what I could see so far it had worked like a charm. Alison had special classes so she could catch up on all her missed work, and I was stuck at lunch alone, but I could still see Emily staring at me. I pulled out my phone and pretended to text for the remainder of lunch. As the bell rang for class I got a real text from Alison.** "Hey, I'm bored, skip w/ me? ;)" **I smirked and laughed a bit. Hanna walked by me. "So you're with Ally now?" she asked. I nodded without looking up from my phone. "That's cool," she said. "Oh, hey sorry I gotta go, I'm meeting up with her," I said. I jumped up and walked away, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Is this some kind of little act to get back at Emily?" Hanna hissed. "Why? Emily ask you to find out? In case you haven't noticed, Emily told me to move on, so I am," I snapped back. Before she could answer I walked away to find Alison. I found her by our lockers and smiled as I got an idea. I slowly walked up behind her and poked her sides. She squealed and jumped. "I hate you!" she whined. "You love me," I laughed. She smiled and nodded, kissing me quickly on the lips. I laughed again. I heard a small wince from a few lockers away and noticed that Emily was the only one standing near us, with her face in her locker. I rolled my eyes and took Alison's hand in mine. "I gotta go, my class is in two minutes," she said after a minute. I sighed. "OK, see you tonight?" I asked. She nodded. "See you," she said, kissing my cheek. "See ya," I said. She walked away and I smiled to myself. "Maya?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Emily standing there. "What do you want?" I asked. "To talk to you. Look Maya, I know that you are with Ally but I have realized that I really do love you, and I was so stupid to let you go. Is there anyway I can get you to forgive me?" she asked. "Emily, you're still with Paige," I said. "No, I'm not. I broke up with her like 20 minutes ago because I can't stop thinking about you. I thought I was over you but I'm not, can you find a way to forgive me? I'll do anything," she begged. "Em, I'm not sure about anything yet, but I'll think about it," I said. "Thank you," she said. I nodded and walked away, hoping that I was making the right decision.


	4. Dirty Lies and Forbidden Love

_Hey guys, we see some dramatic turns of events here in this chapter. It's shorter than the others, but it's mostly just thoughts of characters. In this chapter, Emily has a dirty lie she is desperately trying to hide, while someone else is falling for the wrong person; fast. Will things take another turn for the worse? Or will these twists and turns find their way into the story? Yeah, when does _that _ever happen?_

Emily's POV

I knew I shouldn't have said it. I knew as soon as I spoke the lie it was a bad idea. But I couldn't try to see if Maya would forgive me while she knew I was still with Paige. If Maya did reject me, at least I would still have her, or at least, that was the plan. But as soon as I said I was done with Paige the guilt had already started boiling up in my stomach. I hoped Maya wouldn't take too long to make a decision, or this lie would easily be detected. As Maya walked away I already was too the point where I felt ready to throw up from guilt. But I couldn't risk loosing Maya and Paige. I loved Paige, I did, but not the way I loved Maya. Paige was my best friend, my sister, my safe place I could go to when I needed a friend, but she was never that person I felt perfect with. She was never that person I could never get off my mind, that person who even at the thought of them made me blush and get all giddy inside. That person I could spend hours just being with, or that person who's name I could spend hours that was Maya, and it always and been Maya, and it always would be Maya. But I didn't have the heart to tell that to Paige. I also didn't have the heart to keep lying to her however. I wasn't sure what to do, but at the time I needed to deal with the lie and try my best not to get caught in it. Then again, that was never my strong spot.

Alison's POV

'No. I couldn't tell her. she is in love with someone else, not me, she doesn't think of me like that. Get yourself together Alison.' I kept repeating the thought in my head, but it wasn't working. Nothing was. I couldn't stop thinking about her. 'She would never love me that way. Would she?' I kept pushing the thought out of my mind, but it kept coming back. The thoughts were changing so rapidly that I was starting to get a headache. 'This will just make her more confused Alison. Don't do that to her.' I was starting to agree with that thought but another one came to mind. 'You can't just go through life not telling her. You'd want her to tell you if it was the other way around.' I felt my head starting to hurt more and groaned. I shook my head as if that would clear my thoughts. It didn't. In fact, it made it worse. I sighed. I didn't want to except it, but I was slowly falling in love with Maya, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.


	5. TrApped

_Hey guys, I hope you all like cliffhangers, because there are more coming up. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's longer than the last one I promise. :)_

Maya's POV

I ran home with a smile on my face the whole way. I couldn't believe that Emily wanted me back. I quickly got inside my house and called Alison. "Hey! So how did lunch go with Emily?" she asked instantly. "Great, she was beyond jealous, and she wants me back!" I explained excitedly. "That's... Great!" she said, the perkiness of her voice quickly fading. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing, I'm just tired, can I call you tomorrow?" she asked. "Sure, night Ally," I said. "Night," she replied before hanging up. I ran upstairs and quickly got a shower. When got out my phone went off signaling I had a text. It was from Emily. "**Hey, I know you are probably still deciding on us, but I wanted to let you know that I am going to be here for you as either a friend or lover, because I love you." **I smiled at the text. I really wanted to say yes to Emily, but what would happen if I said yes and it didn't work out? Then again, that didn't matter when I first started dating her. I'd made my decision. I was going to say yes to Emily. I just wish she would've said yes to me.

Paige's POV

As Emily smiled at me I faked a smile back. I was getting tired of her falseness. I knew she loved Maya, but she insisted that she was over her. I knew that by the way she looked at her. She stared at Maya like she was the world and more. I knew that she tried not to, and I knew she tried to look at me like that, but I just didn't see the intense love in her eyes that was there with Maya. I also felt guilty that I had brought back Maya telling her that Emily was still in love with her. She was, but she wouldn't admit it. I knew she didn't want to hurt me, and I admired that, she never wanted to hurt anyone. But I couldn't take knowing she loved another person and was trying to prove herself by being with me. I couldn't take her hurting herself for my sake. As Emily walked up to me she tried to kiss me but I stopped her. "Paige whats wrong?" she asked, confused. "I know you want to be with Maya," I blurted out before I could stop myself. "I know you love her. I know you want to be with her. I know you don't want to be with me," I continued. "Paige, yes I do, I love-" she started but I stopped her. "You love me as a friend. You love her as a lover. I know you do, and I'm OK with it. I see that you truly care about her, and I want you to be happy, with her," I finished. "Paige I-" she started but I cut her off again. "Go Emily, go be with Maya, I know you want to," I said. She smiled. "Thank you, you're the best," she said, giving me a quick hug before running of to find Maya.

Emily's POV

I couldn't really understand what I was feeling. I was relieved that I didn't have to break it off with Paige the hard way, but what if Maya said no? What if she rejected me? I was still pondering the thought when I got the text from Maya. "Hey Em. I thought about your offer, and my answer is yes. I love you, and I need you more than ever right now." I had to read the text over and over to make sure I was right about what it said. When I was sure I wasn't seeing things I let out a small squeal. I couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day. After school was over I started walking out when I felt arms around my waist and turned to see Maya. I smiled. "So it's official?" I asked. She kissed me on the lips. The kiss was soft but passionate. When we pulled apart she smiled as well. "It is now," she laughed. I giggled and she took my hand in hers and walked me to the parking lot. "Hey, are you busy later?" she asked. "No why?" I asked. "I was thinking maybe we could hang out later, you know, catch up with each other," she said. I smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great. My place?" I said. Maya nodded and I kissed her quickly. "See you later," I said. "See you," she answered, kissing me once more before walking to her car. I smiled so big my smile was probably touching my ears. "Yes!" I squealed and jumped up in the air. "What?" I heard a voice behind me, Hanna. I turned to see her standing there with Aria and Spencer. "Maya and I," I explained quickly. "Wow... I always knew you'd end up back with her," Hanna said. I laughed. "I have a date with her tonight, so please don't text me in the middle of it!" I begged. Aria laughed. "OK OK, we won't," she promised. I nodded. "Need a ride home?" Hanna asked. "Actually yeah I do, my car has been having problems. I was forced on the bus today," I said. Hanna also had to take Spencer and Aria home, and since my house was furthest from school I was the last one in the car. "Hey, are you sure this is what you want?" Hanna asked after a moment. "What do you mean?" I asked. "With Maya and everything. Are you sure this is what you want to happen?" she explained. "Yes. I'm still in love with her. I never stopped actually," I said. "I know. But I just want you to know that if things don't work out, which I'm pretty sure they will but still, we are here for you," Hanna said. She pulled into my driveway. "Thanks Hanna," I said. "No problem," she replied before I jumped out and ran inside to prepare for Maya.

Maya's POV

I raced to Allison's house. "Ally!" I called. She opened the door and looked a bit sad, but she smiled when she saw me. "Hey, what's up?" she asked. "It's official! Em and I are back together!" I pronounced. Her smiled became smaller. "That's great Maya!" she said and nevertheless pulled me into a hug. "Ally what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing's wrong, why would you think something's wrong?" she asked. "Because you seem sad to see me. And you seem sad that Em and I are together," I said. "I'm not, I've just been really stressed out with all the work I have, and I wish I had time to find a relationship," she said. It was a believable story, but that didn't mean I would believe it. "Ally, come on, what's really wrong with you?" I asked. She sighed. "Nothing's wrong OK?" she stated firmly. "OK, fine don't tell me," I snapped. I started walking off her porch. "Maya wait," she said. I sighed and turned around. "What?" I asked, a little softer than my former tone. "Maya I..." she started but she stopped herself. "You what?" I asked. "I love you Maya," she finally said. Before I knew what was happening, her lips were on mine in a passionate kiss. I jerked away and she stumbled backwards. And just like that, when I thought things couldn't get any worse, they did. "Maya?" I heard. I whipped around to see someone standing there: Emily. Thats when things got even worse, believe it or not. That's when I got the text. "Ohh... Poor Maya trapped in another love triangle, mind if I join in the fun? -A."


	6. Unexpected Ending

_OK guys, here's the deal. I know everyone wants Maya and Allison together and I admit I think it would be kinda cute and I usually am one to do what my viewers want, but let me tell you all right now, this is an EMAYA story, and it will NOT end in Paily. But, I will say that the ending to this chapter might just surprise you, along with anger you! Sorry its so short though :( Anyways, hope you like the cliffhanger I leave you on this time!_

Maya's POV

"Emily wait!" I called as Emily turned and ran. "Emily!" I cried. "What! What do you want?" she sobbed as she turned around. "Let me explain! I didn't kiss her! I was telling her about us and she told me she loved me and kissed me! I swear! I would never do that to you!" I explained. "Why were you even here?" she questioned. "I wanted to tell her about us and how happy I was and how much she meant to me as a friend and she told me she loved me and kissed me! I jerked away from her but you were there and everything got all mixed up! I promise you that I didn't kiss her!" I cried, tears falling rapidly from my eyes. "How do I know you're not lying?" she asked. "Em I'm not, I swear! I promise, the only one I love is you, and you're the only one I ever will love," I swore. Emily sighed. "Come here," she said. She wrapped me in a hug. "Thank you. I'm so sorry, I didn't know she would do that," I choked out, trying to stop my tears. She smiled a bit and kissed me softly. "It's OK," she whispered. "Now, lets get to my house, " she said. I smiled and she took my hand in hers before leading me to her house.

Emily's POV

Wow. That was close. I'd almost just lost Maya, again. I was kinda upset she'd gone to her ex-girlfriend's house, but I knew she was being honest when she said she didn't know Allison would kiss her. Right now I was holding Maya and we were lying on my couch watching some random western movie that was on TV. Well, it was on. I wouldn't say we were watching. Maya and I had eaten pizza and drunk wine and now we were exhausted. Maya was fast asleep, and I was just watching her and smiling, thinking how lucky I was to have her back. She rolled over and let out a small groan, blinking her eyes open. "Hey baby," I whispered, kissing her nose softly. She giggled quietly and rubbed her nose against mine. "I thought you were tired?" I asked. She shrugged. "Hey, I think I gotta go, my parents expect me home ," she said. "OK, I'll see you at school," I said, letting her stand and kissing her. "See ya," she said before walking out and leaving me to my thoughts. And of course someone else's.

Allison's POV

I felt horrible. I'd probably just cost Maya her true love and ended my friendship with her. I felt like shit. I tried to call her but I got no answer. I wasn't really expecting one, and the rest of the night I spent in my room crying myself to sleep. The next day when I walked into school I saw something I didn't expect: Emily and Maya were holding hands and walking together, both of them smiling. I slowly walked up to them. "Hey Maya, about yesterday, I'm sorry about everything I said, I think I just missed having you as a friend," I said. Maya smiled. "Hey, it's OK Ally, you'll find someone soon," she said, giving me a quick hug before walking off with Emily. I still really loved Maya, but I couldn't keep doing this to her. I had to move on, so I decided that that's what I was going to do.

Paige's POV

I sat alone at a table with tears forming in my eyes as I watched Emily and Maya. They looked so happy together. They belonged together, I knew that, but I still missed Emily. Suddenly Emily got up and I heard her say, "Hey babe I gotta go to class, see you later," and saw her kiss Maya on the cheek. Maya smiled and let go of Emily's hand. I buried my face in my arms and continued to cry. "What's wrong?" I suddenly heard the voice from behind me. It was Maya's. "Nothing, I'm fine," I said. "No you're not, what happened?" she asked. "I'm just a bit upset about my break up," I admitted. "Oh. Hey, you'll find someone, I promise you, there's someone out there for you," she said, putting her arm around my shoulder and hugging me softly. I hugged her back and when she pulled away I did the most unexpected thing- I kissed her.


End file.
